


【KK/TK】征服(瞎bb的一篇)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KK/TK】征服(瞎bb的一篇)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


气氛不太对。

这么说其实很奇怪，在以往、独处时的气氛大多就只是做爱。交流很少，甚至接吻都很少——当然不是指那种泄欲般的撕咬。

就像现在这样。

浴室门被推开，男人越过遮挡的帘布，毫无预兆地将他卷进了令人窒息的吻中。

“滚出去…”  
倒不是真的想让他滚，这也是个奇怪的现象。至少他不会喜欢在这水汽蒸腾的闷热环境中被按在瓷砖上吻到呼吸困难，真的好热。花洒调到了小档，起初的啃咬终于在嘴唇冒血珠后变成了温柔的舔舐。热水淋在刚的后背，他的制服还没脱，沾了点泥的白衬衫很快晕开一片湿。而自己或许更糟，衬衫只来得及解开了纽扣，此刻湿漉漉的挂在了肩膀上，裤子却已经脱的干干净净——他的习惯，衣服先脱下身。不管是操人还是被操都很方便，本人却好像没意识到这点，总而言之就是成了习惯。

还有很多的习惯。比如恼羞成怒时的‘滚出去’，比如情动时会抓着刚的手腕，想被操时会比以往更凶、眼神里的挑衅意味会更明显。但最近有了新的习惯，身上的倒刺更像是立起的防罩，强硬犀利的态度也有了些难以捕捉的动摇——或者说是‘无意识中在让步’这点也很奇怪。

说白了就是动了感情。小树林里的那番话回过头再想其实很难为情，虽然被回应了「我爱你」，长期隐于心底的那份不真切感也在之后放纵的性爱中被顶撞的分崩离析。可就像是当时被操到射不出来，一段时间后还是会有什么东西再溢出。情绪亦是如此。

其实是易害羞的体质，被发现后自然而然地就别扭了起来，害臊和暴躁在这种时候尤为明显。那层盔甲被扒开后，内心的敏感便肉眼可见了。

于是起了种莫名其妙的逆反心理。  
一方面像是在报复刚曾经多次的不告而别，另一方面又像是在给自己找台阶下——毫无意义的台阶。患得患失的心境在不知不觉间就形成了，这点不能全怪他。刚所说的「我爱你」，到底是瞬间情感爆发的产物，还是真实而长久的爱意，时不时会陷入这种质疑的死循环。他  
觉得自己不了解刚，但至少知道自己的感情。

他在较劲，逆反行为体现在了故意刺激堂本刚上。

刚解开了裤子，他抓着光一湿透的头发把人从瓷砖上拽起重新狠狠的吻了上去，细密的温水自头顶流到脸颊，即使刻意调低了水压光一还是被呛得止不住咳嗽，却没有逃，只是指甲死死掐着刚的后背略显狼狈的激烈回应。

“你背着我找人了？”他再次咬破光一的下唇拉开些距离冷冷的贴在他耳畔质问。头发留长后果然很好抓。这点没人要求过，刚也从来不干涉他一些无关痛痒的琐事。但事实上自从堂本刚的头发被他剪掉后、光一的确有意识的蓄起了头发。撩起部分盘起的样子很性感，浸了水后半垂着更添了几分落魄的色情。就这样攥紧往后扯，吃痛中不免微仰起头，染上红晕的脸颊以种微妙的角度对上了花洒。睁不开眼睛呼吸受阻的情况下，能感受到的除了脸上淋浴冲刷的麻痒就剩下不时钻入耳中温热的鼻息，和冰冷质问截然不同的温度。刚舔着他的耳朵，呼吸更像是叹息。他没有得到回应，准确来说光一也不知道该回应什么，直到沾着润滑剂的手指从后面侵入时才终于从那张倔强的嘴里听到一声闷哼。

gay吧不是没去过，但恋人‘确定’心意后，只身一人再去性暗示意味十足的地方怎么说也算是出格了。这就是他所找的‘无意义台阶’，一种「刚也没那么重要」的自我麻痹。可是实际上亲亲抱抱或许能有，但到了床上果然还是做不起来。不过最终目的也不是真的要找个别的什么人，矛盾心理使然他更想做的就是刺激堂本刚，看自己在他心底到底处于什么样的地位，他于刚而言重不重要——自己的感情付出到底值不值得。

有点病，但不能全怪他。长期不安中形成的反射性思维偏激和怀疑心理的确不会那么容易消失，就算他回来了也是。

他还想证明，刚真的不会再走了。

“这里有被碰过吗？”察觉到紧抓着后背的手在不住颤抖，被逐渐微弱的水流激到半眯起的眼睛里面好像也湿了，似乎还有液体在往外流。关掉淋浴后刚用湿透的衣服胡乱给他擦了一下脸，插在后穴里搅动的手指拔出后在收缩的入口处按了按轻声问道。强压的怒意在这种与以往截然不同的奇妙氛围中更多了几分无法言说的无奈和苦涩的甜蜜。刚或多或少知道光一的心态，扒掉盔甲后那柔软的一面他也或多或少看见过一点。

可这样的试探笨拙而有效，刚无法否认自己在知道光一和别的男人搂在一起时、心底疯狂蔓延出的那种强烈到快失控的怒意及妒意。就算知道他是故意的——故意爽约，故意暴露行踪。他有时候真的不知道该怎么办，说是光一被他牵制住、倒不如说自己也被磕绊住了。每次独处时的交流自然而然的就成了做爱，肉体交织在某种程度上多少也能纾缓灵魂的动摇。

不止一次的想，这样不累吗？

可性格上极端相异且复杂的两个人，在一起后注定就不会那么轻松。需要磨合的还有很多，需要解决的矛盾还有很多、需要彼此了解的也有很多。人总在不断的变化，感情得以延续的基础同样是需要不断的调和。

在一起的这几年发生过许多。架没少打，爱没少做，分手也不是没有过，同样经历过漫长的等待和不确定。最后到了现在这样，明明肢体亲密交缠，能够说着令人脸颊发烫的情话，却很少剖开内心进行真正的“交流”，或者说习惯性的带上了曾经交流时的面罩，给双方带来种不真切的假象。这种想当然的模式相处太久了，以至于问题在后期逐渐暴露出来。

残留的负面感情常常在一切都结束后悄然而至。间歇性的，双方都会有。

光一真实的那面被看见过，但刚没有。  
这是光一单方面的认为。

可能是刚的表露过于隐晦，因此没有被他很好的接收。曾经刚以为这样就足够了，但显然事实证明，不做的更多光一就永远都不会明白。

再这样执拗下去迟早会把他逼疯。

“被碰过吗？”

“你猜猜看。”

不快和欲望几乎是同时滋生的。拔下淋浴头的水管堵在了涂满润滑的地方，他强忍内心的愤怒极力控制自己不调高水压折磨他，清理中被咬了肩膀和脖子，留下的深红印记明摆着表现出那个人的不爽和压抑，等到整个上身都痕迹遍布后光一终于忍不住捂着小腹呻吟，刚放开他去解决，一切准备稳妥后便强硬的再次把他按在了马桶盖上。

“不要逼我…”湿黏的手指一次性插进了两根，堂本刚分开他跪在盖子上的腿尽可能耐心的开拓着，光一攥紧拳头低声喘息，在指尖碾过某处时不可抑制的腰身颤抖，越是躲就越是躲不过。刚拽着他的衣服把软下去的人重新拉回原处，手指不偏不倚的在敏感的地方打转碾压，光一咬着牙不发出过于情色的声音，却无法控制身体上诚实的反应。黏稠的透明液体慢慢从铃口溢出，断断续续的呻吟还是被愈发用力的顶弄给逼了出来，刚箍住他不停扭动的腰指尖抵在前列腺上刮擦着，沙哑的问话很快被陡然变调的呻吟所取代，“告诉我，谁进去过？”

“啊——啊、没…没有…”又像是不信任般不顾他的回答继续用手指操他，嫩色的肉穴在急躁的抽插中渐渐被磨红，快感却蹿升的比以往都快。刚握住他硬着还在滴水的阴茎用手掌大力揉搓前端最敏感的地方，要命的手法把光一折腾的使不上力只能一个劲往下瘫，跪在马桶盖上的腿也在下意识并拢，再度抵开后爱抚和扩张便更加过分，要把他弄射一样激烈，却又在高潮前给了他喘息的机会。

“哈…啊…我他妈都说了…真的没有…”  
不知道第多少次被限制高潮，光一软着腰趴在前面不肯转过头，染上情欲的尾音也带上点委屈的哭腔。

他知道这次是自己做的不太对，但被刚欺负时仍然觉得委屈的是自己。

“我会疯的。”  
终于放过了他，刚抽出手指把性器插了进去，缓缓动作中从后面紧紧搂住了光一的腰。起初的不适被这句话所转移，刚的呼吸有些发颤，喷洒在耳边的气息炽热而悠长。

“光一…别再这样了…”

“我会疯的…”  
尾音消失在了光一难耐的呻吟中，不再温柔的动作凶狠的像要把他操坏，他双手撑在瓷砖上在激烈动作中起伏晃动，就算情绪不好也在有意识的往能让他爽的地方顶，刚把滑下来的人往前抱了抱使交合处贴的更近，光一的后背紧靠刚的胸膛，挂在身上碍事的衬衫被扯掉扔在了一边，与操干截然相反的吻温柔地落在了他身上深浅不一的痕迹上，几轮进出后他的大腿轻微发颤，撑在墙面的手不时的扭曲虚抓，半扎的头发早已松散垂落至耳畔和脸颊，发隙间露出的耳尖也成了令人心动的浅红色，动作在无意间又猛烈了几分，突然切换的频率激的他手臂一抖死死抓住了一侧的浴帘。

“操…你…啊嗯…慢…慢点…”  
愈发急促的呻吟高昂而沙哑，实在受不了时就会紧紧抓着刚环在他腰上的手小声哀求，得不到温柔的对待后又会变成带着哭腔的谩骂，他单手抵着瓷砖，另一只手报复性的狠狠掐住刚的手腕，只是操软后身体根本使不上力，今天的刚也不像往常那样满嘴骚话，除了粗重的喘息就是埋头干他，他甚至能感受到红肿后穴被彻底操开后火辣辣的痛痒。心底的那份不确定在这时仿佛得到了无言的证实，肉体上的快感在疯狂蔓延，而内心的虚无却令人难过到近乎窒息，他甚至有点后悔自己回答了没有，因为这样就没台阶下了。

比起只字不言光一更希望他能多说点什么，不管是什么。

“哈…你他妈哑巴了？”这样根本就像是场无关爱情的交配，和谁都可以一样。但光一知道自己不行，可刚呢，一声不吭的在后面干他又是什么样的心态。

“我受够了…”自己都没意识到说出这句话时已经哭的不成样子，刚僵了身停下动作，伸手探到前面摸了摸他的眼睛。一直不肯转头的男人满脸泪水，眼尾被不甘心的揉红，声音在极力止住眼泪时仍在微微发颤。

“我给不了你安全感是吗。”说来好笑，谈恋爱居然能让一个原本刀枪不入的男人变得缺乏安全感，光一都不知道该哭还是该笑。

“或许需要时间…”

“但真的，光一…”

“我想陪在你身边。”  
他终于转过头看了刚一眼，男人眼里的情愫比想象中要复杂许多。带了点小心翼翼和难言的哀伤、掺杂着消退的怒意和随之翻涌而出的爱。

和上次一样，又很不一样。  
没说「爱」，却要更真切。

  
“我们一样吗？”  
光一不清楚自己想说什么。这里的‘一样’可能是指自己于对方而言的意义、可能是指心底不同于对性的，另一种爱的渴望、也可能是指掀开面罩后，对真正的自己及对方的接纳。

“一样。”  
可偏偏什么都还没说出来，却好像什么都知道了。

 

 


End file.
